In The Westernlands
by Chris's-babygirl
Summary: In the Westernlands after the death of oth Sesshoumaru's father and mother, the disapearance of a close friend and the betrayal of a brother, will She be the one to melt the ice lord's cold heart? sessXkag
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from the show but ne other ones I do.. get over it

It had been several hours now that her screams could be heard through out the castle of the eastern lands. He grinned as he listened to her continued screaming. It had started lighting the moment her screams started. Her demonic aura flaring out each time she strained.

Eventually the screams died away as his smile broadened. He awaited new from his servant any minute now. He stared out the window, listening to the nearing footsteps, as an old cat demon walked towards him with her head bowed low. He turned just as she arrived with the news he was seeking. She lifted up her head to him, and crimson eyes met ice blue eyes.

"Lord Mehtrun, your mate has given birth to three beautiful little girls, and she pulled through the birthing process just fine my lord." A tall man with black hair, and black eyes smiled. His black fox ear twitched and he swished his black tail. When he smiled two razor sharp white gleaming fangs protruded form his mouth, his eyes showing pure pride. "Also your mate even after four days of being in labor is requesting that you two name the children now." The tall man nodded.

"Three beautiful baby girls… which form were they born in?" Mehtrun asked.

"They were born in their fox-cat forms my lord." The elderly woman said, her hair gray form many years of serving her lords. Her cat ears twitched while her tail was swishing around.

"You have done my family for generations a great service serving us when we needed you, if you wish to retire from you service and stay at the castle you may Miccah." The young lord said.

"My lord, it would honor me to serve under you till I die, which will take a while." Miccah gave a smile. Mehtrun smiled back at her.

Only you would continue to serve this family." The elderly woman smiled and pushed the lord towards the room his mate was in. The young lord laughed.

"My dear old friend, I get the point" He turned and hugged Miccah. "You've always been like a mother to me, and you know it." Miccah smiled and again shoved him towards the room.

The lord walked up to the door, decorated with cherry blossoms carved into the cherry wood. He pushed open the heavy door, and looked in to see his mate, a beautiful young cat demon with fiery red eyes lay on a bed, the three kits nuzzled up to her, each having done been fed their first meal, and each one looking different from the other.

A completely crimson fox kit lay, next to another that was keeping her from touching the beautiful woman. A completely black kit nuzzled up between the woman and the other kit. A kit who slept nuzzled up to the mother, away from the other two kits was the cutest of all of the kits, her tail and ears were tipped with crimson where as the rest of her body was pitch black, save two stripes on each of her legs that were crimson, and on her forehead was the symbol of her heritage to the Eastern lands, a crimson blood drop.

His smile broadened when his mate looked up at him and smiled, her fangs showing, and her long crimson hair being held up in a ponytail.

"Sakura, my love shall we name the kits now?" Mehtrun Smiled at her and hugged her. She smiled as he beloved hugged her.

"Yes Mehtrun, but I get to name the first born." She said into his ear. Mehtrun whimpered and let go of her and pouted.

"But Sakura I wanted to name the first born." Mehtrun said as he pouted and then suddenly laughed. "Of course my mate, you get to name her, which one is it?" He looked at her questionably.

"The one with the blood line symbol on her head, you should of known that one." She giggled when he smiled at her. Mehtrun picked up the crimson and black kit and held it while Sakura thought of a name. "Lets name her… Elahym. I think that is such a beautiful name, it was my cousin's name." Sakura looked saddened but then she smiled when Mehtrun petted the kit's head.

"Elahym? I like that name too." Elahym yawned and nuzzled into Mehtrun's elbow and purred. "She looks like a fox demon, but she purrs, like her mother."

Sakura giggled as Mehtrun continued petting the fox kit.

"And the Black one shall be Kaylandra, after my mother, Lady of the Eastern Lands." He looked down at Elahym who was still purring.

"My love, I'm sure your mother would of loved to know that one of your kits was named after her." She smiled sweetly at him and grinned at he absent mindedly continued petting the purring kit.

"What to name the crimson one?" Sakura asked as she petted it.

"Yes, what to name her?" Mehtrun set the little kit down next to Sakura and thought for a while. "I believe she should be named… Renea." Sakura smiled broadly.

"I love that name." Sakura stated and smiled. Mehtrun smiled and looked over her and the pups. "Would like to sleep in our bed tonight, or stay here in the nursery?"

Sakura thought about it, and shook her head. " I would rather sleep in here with my pups for tonight." Mehtrun smiled and nodded his head.

"Good night my love" He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You need your rest after this." He sat down in a near by chair and watched as Sakura fell asleep, all three pups snuggled up to her. He soon entered the world of dreams after she did.

Within the Westernalnds 

In the western lands, The lord had received word that the eastern lord had now triplets. He growled low enough that his mate and son could not hear him. His amber eyes looked down at the message, the old cat demon and written and delivered herself.

"Inutaishio dear, what is the matter?" A beautiful dog demon that sat next to him said. Her blue eyes looking into his as if she were searching his soul.

"It seems that the eastern lord now has triplets, and we know not their names yet. " He sighed. Every since all four lands had split from the one due to the betrayal of the great lords mate and her giving birth to a cat demon, a dog demon, a fox demon and a wolf demon. His brother, which was a cat demon, Mehtrun who ruled the East, Kiyoto of the North, a wolf demon, and Jalakenta of the South, a noble dragon. Their feuds began when the first pup was born to the northern lord and his wolf mate, which since then had found a den and abandoned the castle.

"Father, why is there a female human in the castle" A teenage Sesshoumaru tugged at his sleeve.

"She is with pup my son." He told his son, his mate looking grim as he said this.

"Yours?" She asked, her blue eyes brimming with tears. Her sliver hair cascading around her. Inutaishio nodded, and she walked calmly from the room she was in. Sesshoumaru looked at his father questionably.

"Fathers, why is my mother crying?" He looked confused as his father hung his head and looked away. "Father?"

"Sesshoumaru, please go to your room…" The Demon lord said. He looked out a window and sighed. Now every land had an heir except for the south, who's lord was sterile. He out of the room to find his mate.

He had searched all of his lands, not finding her within a week, his soul weary from the search. He headed back to the western castle to search the place over again. He walked past a stair case heading towards a tower, which he felt a pull at his soul as he did. He turned around and headed up the many flights of stairs, dried crimson drops came into view on the stairs more frequently as he climbed up, his heart racing. He reached the top of the tower, and before him was a door with lunar flowers designed on it. He reached and opened the door and his face drained of all color.

"Kylana… my love…" He looked into the room and saw his mate, lying in pool of blood with a knife in her cold hand. Her wrists were gashed open with many cuts, and her throat was cut open. Her ice blue eyes were glazed over and her silver hair matted with dried blood. He picked up his dead mate and carried her down many stairs.

Sesshoumaru walked out of a room with cheery blossoms carved into the wood of the door in time to see his mother lying in his father's arms, covered in crusted blood. He looked at his mother, not understanding.

"Father is mother…dead? You broke her heart you bastard didn't you? She killed herself" Sesshoumaru growled, hoping that his mother wasn't dead. He listened and hear no pulse to tell him other wise.

"Stop talking, it's useless, there is no way to bring her back, she's dead." An icy tone coated his voice as he spoke low. Sesshoumaru cringed and looked at him.

"She's… dead?" Sesshoumaru looked at his father in disbelief. Inutaishio growled again and set off to make a grave for Kylana.

The demon lord went into his mate's garden where she and Sesshoumaru would sit in peace and enjoy the other company. There in the very center of the garden, next to a fish pond Kylana had built by hand was a tree of magnificent size. Inutaishio called a servant to clean and dress Kylana in her best Kimono and proceeded to dig her grave with out a servant's help. He finished digging her grave and waited a few minutes only to have several grim servants carry her body back out into the garden, being followed by Sesshoumaru.

A servant walked up to Inutaishio and bowed respectfully. "My great lord, the other lords and ladies have been notified of… Lady Kylana's passing." Inutaishio merely nodded and took his mate into his arms and lowered her slowly into the deep grave. Sesshoumaru walked foreword and watched as his father lowered his mother into the grave, silent tears streaming down his face.

"My mother, I hope you have gone to a better place." Sesshoumaru wished her silently.

"My son, don't cry, it makes you look weak." Inutaishio snapped at the young prince. Sesshoumaru glared through tear filled eyes and growled.

"You broke her heart when you told her that the half-breed would be yours didn't you?" Sesshoumaru found himself being pinned to the giant tree by his father who was extremely pissed.

"You will never call your sibling a half-breed do you understand Sesshoumaru?" Inutaishio growled out. Sesshoumaru glared at his father and refused to answer. Inutaishio looked at his son who never struggled while he held him up against the tree. Sesshoumaru glared coldly into his fathers eyes before his father threw him down, barely missing from throwing him into the grave that his mother lay in.

Sesshoumaru looked at his father and growled. Inutaishio merely looked at him before starting to fill in the dirt. Sesshoumaru walked out of the garden, and vowed to himself that he would never give into his father's demands of treating the human and he half-breed child like he did his mother. As he walked back to his room, he saw the pregnant woman who grinned devilishly at him.

"Now that she is gone, you will have to do as I say little Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru glared dangerously at her.

"I am not your servant Izoyai, and I will never be." Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Oh but you will Sesshoumaru, you will." She said and retreated into her room. Sesshoumaru growled before continuing down to his room.

Sesshoumaru realized that the human was going to make his life hell, and get away with it with his father.

Over the next couple of days Izoyai had told lies on Sesshoumaru to his father, each one being belived by the fool. Sesshoumaru rarely came out of his room to do any thing except train and eat and bathe. Within the next few weeks, Izoyai went into labor with Inutaishio's child while he was away fighting a great dragon, Ryokoutsei. Sesshoumaru was forced to listen to her screams as she gave birth to his sibling. A kind old doctor, came out carrying the baby and help t out to Sesshoumaru to hold. He took the child into his arms and saw the silver dog ears on his head.

"My young lord, your step mother has given birth to your half-brother, and at the moment she is resting, would you like me to look after him?" Sesshoumaru glanced her an emotionless look and nodded before handing the pup back to the docor. The doctor went backinto the room where Izoyai was and sSesshoumaru walked into the great hall of the castle, only to discover his father lying weakly on the floor. Sesshoumaru sent for a servant to take care of him, not caring weather the inu taiyoukai died.

Several weeks later Inutaishio was healed enough to get up and walk around and hold his hanyou son. He paid hardly any attention to his elder son. The lord of the East had come to visit with his mate and triplets.

"My Brother Inutaishio, this is you son Sesshoumaru?" Inutaishio nodded and held Elahym in his arms looking at her.

"She seems to be a strong one Mehtrun, what is her name again?" Inutaishio said curiously.

"Sakura and I have named her Elahym after our cousin." Inutaishio smiled and handed the kit to Sesshoumaru who held her up to look in her eyes. She pawed at his hair as he held her up and looked at Mehtrun.

"She is going to be strong Uncle Mehtrun." Sesshoumaru said in an emotionless tone.

"Hai she is my nephew." Mehtrun almost cringed at how emotionless Sesshoumaru had become.

After a few years had passed Sesshoumaru had grown colder towards every one except Elahym who constantly wanted to be around Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had been training her to fight, not regarding her size.

"Sesshy, I cut you, I'm sorry" A 6 year old Elahym said holding her sword up in a fighting stance still.

"Elahym, you know not to say you're sorry to an oppenent." Sesshoumaru said, but added "I'll be ok though." Elahym smiled and charged Sesshoumaru again, who quickly darted to the left, only to once again feel Elahym's sword hit his armor, cracking it. "Well done Elly, that's it for today, you should go see your father now."

"But Sesshy…" Elahym whined.

"NO buts." Sesshoumaru said as a servant walked in and bowed towards him and Elahym.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Lady Elahym, I'm here to inform you two with some grave news." The servant said still bowing. Sesshoumaru put his emotionless façade back on and looked at the servant.

"What is it?" He said emotionlessly.

"Lord Inutaishio has been died." The servant said. "You My young lord are now the Lord of the Western lands." The servant stood there as Sesshoumaru let the information register in his head. He smirked and dismissed the servant.

"Sesshy… does that mean Uncle Inutaishio wont be able to take care of Inu-" She was cut off by Sesshoumaru growling.

R&R plz! and i"ll give you a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she sat on the edge of the well awaiting the arrival of a certain hanyou. She looked down at her watch and read 1:41 P.M. The young miko, searched the area with her miko abilities to check for any youkai, but finding none she smiled. She started to sing in a low voice, but steadily getting louder while she sang. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by a youkai, who had masked its youki. As she sang her song the youkai purred, listening to the young girl sing.

"This strange girls' voice is… beautiful." The demon thought, her dark red eyes gleaming. She watched as an inu hanyou came into the clearing and she began to get excited. She watched as Inuyasha hugged Kagome and smiled before picking up a strange yellow bag that had been hidden from view ont eh other side of the well. "Aww it seems the hanyou has finally found a potential mate… this is good for him… now if only I could get his brother ot find one…" He thoughts drifted off to somewhere as she lay lazily on the branch of the tree she was in.

"Inuyasha. What took you so long to come get me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I had a run in with Sesshoumaru on my way here, but he didn't want to fight me and actually asked me something." Inuyasha said grimacing. "He was looking for a kitsune-neko named Ella… something" He looked at her to se her pondering.

"Before you got within the range I was checking, I found no trace of youki." Kagome said. "Do you know why he was looking for her?"

"Not at all Kagome… But he didn't seem like he was too please with the fact that I didn't know where she was…" Inuyasha sighed as he continued to walk beside his sister figure. "He hates when he can't get what he wants" Inuyasha smirked as he kicked a rock into a tree.

Elahym had been following the two since she had realized that they had left. She listened to every word that they sia dan dcaught onto the fact that they only thought of each other as siblings. She sighed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought" She though, and within a millisecond a rock connected with her hard head. She was knocked out of mid air in between jumping from limb to limb stealthily.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said as he saw a neko youkai fall out of a tree that the rock had landed in. The youkai landed on her feet, barely and hissed. She quickly shut up after she had seen the hanyou and the miko.

"What the hell was that for" She said as she walked towards the two. Inuyasha drew his sword and growled.

"Who are you and what are you doing here neko?" Inuyasha snapped out. Withing a fraction of a second she had Inuyasha's Sword back in it's sheath, and the hanyou on the ground with her foot on his head.

"I AM NOT A NEKO!" She screamed at him as he tried to get her foot off of his head growling.

"Well you look like one… neko." Inuyasha mocked. Elahym's foot applied more pressure to Inuyasha's thick skull.

Kagome jumped on the neko's back and the neko paid no attention to her. "You of all people Inuyasha should know that I'm a Kitsune neko!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that she knew Inuyasha and let her self down from her back.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

Elahym turned to her, and smiled. "I am Elahym heir to the northern lands." She smiled showing off her white fangs. Kagome stared at the youkai infront of her. Elahym took her foot off of Inuyasha's head and looked at Kagome while Inuyasha scrambled to get up. "You seem like a intelligent human, please tell me, what do you know of Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked shocked, as she had asked that, and began to fumble for an answer.

"Well he is the lord of the western lands, and he hates all humans, and he want his father sword, and he hates Inuyasha for being a hanyou." Kagome spat out with out realizing she had. The youkai stood there frowning, before beginning to grin. "Why are you grinning?" Kagome had begun to get nervous as Elahym's grin.

"You said he hated Inuyasha?" Elahym burst out laughing a high-pitched laugh that made Kagome cringe. Inuyasha stared at Elahym trying to figure out where he had seen her before. Kagome was too busy covering her ears to pay attention to a strong aura coming towards them. Inuyasha stood there stupidly as Sesshoumaru emerged into the clearing where the three stood, Elahym still laughing.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat loudly stopping Elahym to stop laughing and Inuyasha and Kagome to look up. Sesshoumaru growled at Elahym as she glared at him. "Elahym we have much to discuss." Inuyasha started to get pissed as Sesshoumaru ignored him. "You will come back to the swestern lands with me."

Elahym growled. " I will not and you can't make me." Elahym stuck her tounge out at Sesshoumaru very childish and grinned while having it still out.

"I will cease your tongue if you do not replace it in your mouth." Sesshoumaru said coldly staring at Elahym who quickly sucked her tongue back in. "Now that you see things my way, we are leaving now."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SESSHOUMARU? BLIND AND DEATH?" Inuyasha yelled out. Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha who growled at him. "You found her didn't you?"

"Hai I did, but this is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru spat out quickly. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed elly's arm and pulled her into a tigh embrace growling. "You will not go any where Elahym." Elahym suddenly stilled before turning into clear ice. Sesshoumaru growled, his sleeves frozen to the ice. His poison instantly mealted the ice as Inuyasha and Kagome stared in horror.

"Sesshoumaru, you just killed her!" Kagome said horrified.

"Inuyasha… hold you wench's tongue before she gets it cut out." Sesshoumaru said.

"Kagome is not my wench!" Inuyasha yelled. A high-pitched laugh erupted from the trees, and Elahym fell out growling, landing on her feet. The young heir looked shocked and looked back up in the trees as tentacles shot out at her, barely missing her as she side stepped a few. She growled as one shot out at her, as a baboon figure flew at her.

"Naraku!" Kagome said, raising her bow and arrow, aiming towards Naraku. "Inuyasha, this isn't the real Naraku, its just another of his puppets." She yelled at Inuyasha who had run towards the puppet and Elahym. She notched her arrow, preparing to fire at the puppet. In front of her, a tentacle had trpped Elahym, and another had forced it's self through her shoulder while another through her stomach.

Sesshoumaru sped past Kagome intent on saving Elahym before the got killed by the puppet. An earsplitting scream emerged from Elahym mouth as a tentacle cut through her side. Inuyasha cut the tentacles that held Elahym down and fought off the on coming tentacles from the puppet that was trying to kill both of them. A sacred arrow sped past Sesshoumaru, purifying tentacles it hit. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and cut off the puppet's head. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome who shot another arrow that was coming straight for him.

He sidestepped it, as a tentacle shot up for the puppet's body, and the arrow purified it. He growled and rushed at the miko. "Wench how dare you fir an arrow at this Sesshoumaru?" He growled out as he grabbed Kagome by her throat, staring into her eyes.

"The… Tentacle…would of…" She breathed out as he threw her to the ground, turning only for his sword to defend himself from the on coming attack form Inuyasha.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru! Keep your hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running at his elder brother, his sword ready to fight. Elahym, weakly stood up, using a tree to brace herself, as she watched the two brothers fight, poison quickly spreading through her body. She started walking towards the two, and tripped, getting up once again.

Inuyasha charged his brother again, who suddenly stoped, seeing this as a chance to defeat him. He swung his sword, hitting nothing but air. He looked around, then at Kagome who stared past Inuyasha at Sesshoumaru catcing Elahym as she fell uncoucios from the poison. Inuyasha growled. "Sesshoumaru! Get back her and finish our fight!"

Sesshoumaru turned to him and looked at him. "Little brother there are more important things going on right now than our petty fight." He held Elahym bridal style and started walking towards the western lands. Kagome stared after him as he walked past her. "I may need of your assistance miko, if his poison is stronger than what I think." He said this barealy audible for any one's ears, but Kagoem still caught it.

Inuyasha walked over, tetsegia on his shoulder as he watched his brother rise on his cloud and fly off towards his castle. "Feh, neko youkai… very susceptible to poisons when they're put into the body... she wont survive them." Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha did you and that youkai know each other at one time?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned around towards Kagome and nodded, a picked up her discarded bag, and started walking off.

"She was the only one who ever visited me after my father died." He sighed. "She was always playing with me, infact she taught me most of what I know about fighting. She also taught me how to wild a sword." Kagome stared in awe at him.

"You mean to say she was the one who trained you?" Kagome asked and checked her watch to see what time it was; her watch said 2:36 P.M.

"Yes… But after my mother passed away, I ran and I had only seen her a few times since then." Inuyasha smiled. "She really hasn't changed muchin appearance or attitude." Kagome nodded as they walked in Kaede's village where a hyper Shippo greeted them.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo said as he jumped up into her arms and hugged her. "I missed you so much. And Inuyasha wasn't hardly even a jerk to me this time." Kagome smiled as he ranted on about what all happened between the tiem she left and then. Inuyasha let out a breath when Shippo had stuck up for him

"Maybe I shouldn't be as hard on the little guy." Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sango came out of a hut adjusting her clothes slightly smiling at Kagome. "Hey Kags its nice to see that you're back." Sango said still smiling. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he caught a scent coming off of Sango and started laughing. Kagome and Sango stared at him until he stpped laughing. "Inuyasha what was that about?"

"You should know Sango… after all you done it just a few minutes ago… before you came out of the hut." Inuyasha said smirking. "Hey Sango… where's Miroku?" His smile broadened as she searched in her head for an answer.

"He is ah somewhere in the village um probably asking some girls to bear his children." Sango said nervously, knowing Inuyasha already knew what had gone on while he was away.

Inuyasha nodded, but still smiled… "I think I'll go find him and talk to him." Inuyasha said walking off. "But I think I'll put Kags bag in the hut." He turned and headed towards the hut smirking at Sango. Sango's eyes suddenly widen and she saw Miroku coming form behind the hut. She let out a sigh, as Inuyasha wlaked in as Miroku rounded the corner, and came towards the two women.

"Hello ladies, may I be of any assistance?" The perverted monk asked. Kagome shook her head and Sango smiled.

"OF course not you perverted monk." Kagome said smiling.

A sudden burst of wind cause the trio to look over and see Sesshoumaru standing staring at them, a smirk planted on his lips. "So the monk and the demon slayer have mated." Kagome's eyes went from Sesshoumaru to Miroku to Sango back to Miroku back to Sango and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks fo rthe reviews, though they were few... but thanks! the are an inspiration to all of us here.. including my muses glomps Chris I love reviews, flames are welcome...

Kagome awoke to find herself laying down in Kaede's hut, with every one looking at her. "Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha said brotherly.

Kagome smiled, and sat up "Yes Inu, what happened though?" She looked at everyone, noting that the demon lord was among them.

"I came to inform you of your needed assistance, and commented on the fact that the demon slayer and monk had mated." Sesshoumaru said form his corner of the room where he sat, his arms and legs crossed elegantly. "It seems that the kitsune mix breed you encountered earlier is holding out, but the poison is still spreading rapidly, and she could die within a day if assistance isn't given."

"The kitsune mix breed?" Shippo said looking at the lord, receiving a glare. "Are you talking about Lady Elahym?" Shippo looked at the lord of the western lands, awaiting an answer.

"Hai little one" Kaede said, noticing the lord was not answering the question. "She is a warrior of the eastern lands, the lands of kitsune." Shippo looked at the old miko and smiled. Kagome stood up and headed towards the door before Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome where are you going?" Inuyasha inquired. Kagome looked at him before looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Inu-kun, I am going to help out Lady Elahym and save her life." Kagome said before shoving Inuyasha ou of the way. Sesshoumaru stood, and looked around the room at eh shocked faces of her companions.

"I will return Kagome after two weeks, to make sure that the heir to the eastern lands does not pass away." Sesshoumaru said this and Shippo stood up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I go with you and my mother to help aid her if she needs me to?" Shippo asked innocently. Sesshoumaru turned to him and looked at him before nodding his approval.

"Shippo, you don't have to come." Kagome said smiling. Shippo looked at her and shook his head.

"But I want to mother." Shippo said causing his adopted mother to smile.

"I don't remember when Shippo started calling me mother, but it took me a while to get used to." Kagome thought to herself before turning to Inuyasha. "Hey inu-kun can you get my bag for me? I've got my firt-aid kit int there." Inuyasha looked at her unsure about all of this, but trusted her judgment on the matter.

"Ok Kags." Inuyasha went over to a corner of the hut to retrieve Kagome's bag for her. "Be careful ok? I don't know what we'd do if we lost you, but I trust Sesshoumaru not to let you get hurt. 'Kay?" Kagome smiled on of her brilliant smiles at him, and took the bag from him.

"Kagome, please be careful, after all you are my sister." Sango said smiling as Miroku inched over to her. Kagome hugged Sango, and then turned to Miroku.

"Houshi-sama, keep your hands off of girls while I'm gone? Okay?" Kagome said and walked out of the hut, followed by Shippo and Finally Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stopped before exiting the hut.

"You have my word she will arrive along with the kits unharmed in two weeks time." Sesshoumaru stated before heading out. He Picked Kagome up bridail style and the kit laid in his mother's arms as Sesshoumaru ran through the forest.

After thirty minutes of running, Sesshoumaru looked down to find both the kit and the miko asleep in his arms. "For a human, she looks like a tenshi when she sleeps." He shook his head, he scorned himself for thinking such a though as that. He growled, his inner self had been beinga nusciance lately, all because of this miko in his arms. He sighed and thought back to a recent argument he had had.

_Flash Back_

_A voice popped in his head as he thought about the young miko that traveled with his brother. _

"_You like her."_

"_**Who are you and explain t o me why I should not kill you this instant for stating such a thing."**_

"_I'm you… You'd have to kill yourself to be rid of me fluffy-sama."_

_There was s silence._

"_**Leave me alone… I don't want to talk to you."**_

"_Awww… Fluffy?"_

"_**Stop calling me that or else."**_

"_Or else what? I am you after all."_

_More silence…_

_End Flash Back_

Sesshoumaru reached his castle, and dropped the miko and the kit both. Kagome jumped up and started to growl at him, her anger rising. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DROP ME LIKE THAT?" Kagome demanded, as Shippo sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"What I do is o concern of you miko." HE looked down at her, and walked into his castle, leaving Kagoem standing there growling. "You growl like a neko miko." He gave her the compliment and headed towards Elahym's room. Kagome huffed, and gather Shippo and her bag up and headed after him, still pissed.

Sesshoumaru came up to a door, and swung it open t reveal the kitsune mix breed laying on the bed, tossing her head back and forth in fever. Kagome rushed over and placed her hand on her forehead and immediately tok it away. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Lady Elahym is with a high fever, can you send for some cold water?" Sesshoumaru nodded and stepped out side and gave a servant passing by an order.

"Kay…lan…dra…" Elahym said amongst her tossing. Kagome peered down at Elahym and noticed her eyes were half open. She got out her cold medicine before unwrapping the bandages the servants had placed on the lady. She sighed as she set about the work of a healer.

_Elahym's dream_

_An 18 Elahym and Kaylandra were paying a visit to the god tree where Inuyasha had been pinned by the priestess Kikyo a year before. Elahym had reached up and had tried to wake him to no avail. She sighed, he friend would never be awoken and able to talk to her any more. She sat down at the base of the tree and softly sang a song. _

_**Kitto kitto bokutachi wa**_

_**ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku**_

_**soshite soshite bokutachi wa**_

_**ikiru hodo ni wasureteku**_

_Kaylandra got up and headed towards and sat on the brim of it waiting for her sister to get through with her song. She sighed, when they were little Elahym had sang that song during time of grief, like she was feeling now. She knew Elahym had been close to Inuyasha, and his brother. _

_**Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa**_

_**Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto**_

_**Iki toshi ikeru mono nara**_

_**Sono subete ni**_

_She paused and listened to her sister's singing, even here she could hear it, along with the heartbreak that was evident in it. She frowned; knowing that her sister was heart broken because of what some miko had done pissed her of to no end. She got off of the well heading towards the village. _

_**Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no**_

_**Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara**_

_**Aa boku wa haisha de ii**_

_**Itsu datte haisha de itai n da**_

_As Kaylandra neared the village her eyes seeped red, her youkai begging to take over. She hissed as she entered it and headed towards a shrine. _

_**Kitto kitto bokutachi wa**_

_**Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku**_

_**Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa**_

Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku  
Kaylandra growled giving into her youkai and walked into the shrine demand to see the miko. When no one claimed to be the miko she went about destroying the shrine as the villagers screamed in side, Kaylandra slaughtering them with single swipes.  
Mamoru beki mono no tame ni Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi Sono subete ga 

_She exited the shrine intent on slaughtering the whole village in order to make sure she got the miko also. _

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara Aa boku wa haisha de ii Itsu datte haisha de itai n da 

_She purred being a neko youkai unlike her sister who was a mix breed of a kitsune and neko, and her other sister who was a kitsune, she readied her self to destroy the village. She growled as sh attacked another villager sending the innocent one to it's death._

Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo Toki ni muryoku dakara 

_Elahym finished the song, and fell asleep lying on the ground next to the god tree. A young girl with a patch on her eye was fleeing from the village along with the other children that had escaped, and she tripped over the youkai. The youkai shifted, but other wise remained asleep. She got up and got stick and poked the youkai with it. The youkai jumped up in the air and hung from the first branch on the god tree. "Youkai! Why are you out here?"_

_Elahym looked down to see the little girl and jumped down. "I was visiting a dear friend, along with my sister." She looked around for her sister, and smelled blood. "DO you know where she is?"_

"_I don't know, but there's a neko youkai destroying my village! Please, can you stop it?" The child said._

"_What is your name little one?" Elahym asked politely._

"_My name is Kaede" Elahym memorized the name before rushing off to help the village. She saw her sister in her blood lust, slaughtering many villagers. She ran over and kicked Kaylandra in her back. Kaylandra staggered before tunrning on her._

"_You bitch... who do you think you are?" A feral Kaylandra said._

"_That's not the question… the question is…" Elahym caught the youkai of guard with a kick to the back of the legs, knocking her down. "Who you think you are?"_

_Kaylandra fell on her knees hard and she paid no heed to them. She got up and rammed into Elahym knocking her down. Elahym clawed Kaylandra's face, and shot back up on her feet, and drew her sword. "Back off, you know I could kill you where you stand, sister." She raced forwards and pierced Kaylandra's knee with her sword, temporarily crippling her sister. "I hate to give you a sleeping potion, but I'm sorry." She forced the beast to open its mouth and drink the potion. Kaylandra picked up the sleeping body of her sister and teleported back the castle where healers could heal her. She turned her back on her sister, believing she was still asleep, and felt a cold hard blade pierce her from behind. _

"_This is the last time you turn your back on me… sister… Elahym turned her head so she could see her sister grinning maliciously at her. "Kay… lan…dra…" Elahym's world went black._

_End of dream_

By the time Elahym came to finally, Kagome had forced her fever down, and had removed most of the poisons out of her system. She tried to sit up but was forced back down by… a miko that looked like Kagome. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome, do you not remember?" Kagome said, slightly worried about the youkai before her. She youkai shook her head yes.

"I'm sorry, but you looked alittle different at first glance… Can I get up please?" Elahym asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said not to allow you up until you pass his inspection." Kagome said.

another chapter, R&R


End file.
